Heroes Inc
Heroes Inc.jpg The Heroes Inc is an organization of Vigilantes, created by Densuke Mifunae. This group is for those who have a craving for violence and money, but ultimately serving a greater purpose in the fight for justice. Heroes For Hire is basically an organization of Bounty Hunters, that take on odd jobs for money. Anything from protections, to infiltrations and escort missions, body guards. Even misc. things like cleaning, assistant bartending, What really matters is the payment, as the Heroes For Hire are indeed "heroes" but are not unlimited on supplies (to a degree) so a price is needed to be paid. However that does not mean they won't go out of their way to help the innocent. At there core, The HFH are here to serve and protect, accomplishing things the law themselves cannot do. More importantly the HFH are a team. If a task can't be tackled alone, you'll always have someone who can have your back in any situation. The Heroes for Hire do what the cops can't tackle, handle the rising number of supervillanry in the city, and most of all appeal to the city. They let the common man know, that there is someone there when they're not fast enough to dial 911, or when you're in a situation where speech is silent, and you can't cry out. There are still "Heroes" in the world. In truth it's an abundence of heroes, and thanks to Bruce Clark and Densuke Ryoji's join account and partnership, The Inc. has a multi million dollar training faclility. A base dedicated to helping upcoming heroes hone their skills, increase their knowledge, provide beginners weaponry, and etc. The thing is though, they have a select few heroes whom they allow to make the news, the "faces" if you will. heroes became so abundant that they're considered another form of gang, but people see differently. As such any vigilante who isn't in their ranks, is usually considered an enemny. This was a directive made to prevent rouge heroes, or heroes who might leak the secrets of the Inc to others Heroes Inc Charter BE IT KNOWN That we, Heroes Incoperated, have banded together to protect and safeguard the planet Earth, its inhabitants and resources, from any and all threats, terrestrial or otherwise, which might prove to be beyond the power of conventional forces to handle.'' That we shall tolerate no interference in the growth of humanity in meeting its rightful destiny.' That we dedicate ourselves to the establishment, growth, and preservation of peace, liberty, equality, and justice under law.' This is our solemn oath.'' ARTICLE ONE: ORGANIZATION Heroes Incorperated are hereby chartered as a nonprofit organization under the laws as set down by the United States of America & Kasaihana City; said organization being recognized and fully sanctioned as a peacekeeping force by the National Security Council of the United States of America, by the United Nations and the United Nations Security Council. ARTICLE TWO: JURISDICTION In accordance with the tenets of national and international laws, Heroes Incorperated, acting individually or as a group, are herein authorized to function in all lands, territories, or protectorates of the United States and any member nations affiliated with the United Nations. ARTICLE THREE: FUNDING As a nonprofit organization, Heroes Incorperated shall be funded chiefly by private grants. Major funding for the activities of Heroes Incorerated, for their headquarters, transportation, and equipment, shall be provided by grants from the Ryoji Technical Initiative, with additional funding provided by the United Nations. These grants are accepted by Heroes Incorperated with the understanding that the Foundation and the United Nations shall have no say in Heroes Incorperated operations or in the deployment of funds within the Avengers organization. ARTICLE FOUR: OPERATIONS The day-to-day operations of Heroes Incorperated shall be governed by a set of by-laws as put forth by the founding members. IN WITNESS of this charter, we founding members have hereunto subscribed our names: Densuke Ryoji, Ayperos Akiyama, & Lucious Creed Heroes Incorperated Bylaws Section One: Policy and Operations '''A.: All members shall, at all times, endeavor to adhere to the principles of the Heroes Incorperated Charter and follow the rules and regulations of these bylaws. *'1.' The bylaws may be amended, when necessary, by the active members of the Inc. Amendments may be proposed by any active member. Amendments shall become a binding part of these bylaws upon approval by two-thirds of the active membership. *1a. Active membership shall be further defined to mean the seven serving members of the primary team and their seven specific reserve substitutes. B. No member shall be required to surrender knowledge of his or her civilian identity or personal affairs to the membership at large or the United Nations Security Council. C. The Inc. shall be led by a duly elected chairbeing. (Densuke Ryoji) It shall be the duty of this leader to coordinate all Heroes Inc. activities whether business or tactical in nature. *'1.' The position of Chairbeing shall be open to any active member who has passed his/her probationary period (see Section Two - Membership). *'2.' The Chairbeing shall serve for a term of 4 years, with no limit to the number of successive terms a leader may serve. *'3.' It shall be a privilege of the Chairbeing to determine the format of meetings and to call special meetings as he/she sees fit. *'4.' In the event of the absence, incapacity of resignation of the Chairbeing, an interim leader shall be chosen by a two-thirds vote of the active membership. *'5.' In the event of incapacity or death during action, chairbeingship shall pass in orderly succession among the primary team in a predetermined chain of command arrived at by majority vote among the primary team. 'Section Two: Membership' A. Recognizing that the membership of Heroes Inc may be subject to, and, indeed, might profit from change, procedures for the addition of members shall be set forth. B. Candidates for membership in the Inc. must be legal adults, possessing at least one skill, power, ability, or talent which is deemed valuable by a majority of the active membership. *'1.' Membership shall not be denied on account of race, color, creed, sex, or condition of birth or origin. *'2.' Candidates for membership must be nominated by one active member in good standing at a regular or special meeting. Election for membership must be held within one week of nomination and be attended by a simple majority of active members. A two-thirds vote is necessary for election to membership. *'3.' Newly-elected members shall serve a probationary period of not less than six months. *3a. During the probationary period, a special committee consisting of one primary team member, one reserve substitute, and two members of the members support crews shall investigate the candidate's public record for any violations, breaches of trust, or depredations, legal or moral, which may preclude said candidate from assumption of full active status. *3b. While on probation, the new member shall have limited access to member's facilities and records. *3c. At the end of probation, the new member shall assume full active status, unless objections are raised by any active member, or by the United Nations Security Council. C. Heroes Incorperated members shall select new members whenever the Chairbeing or two-thirds of the active membership determines that the ranks are not at optimal strength, or when there is a vacancy in the ranks, or running the millitant forces the way they see fit *'1.' It shall be the prerogative of the Chairbeing to limit the number of active members. D. Active members shall be the designation given to those members who are full-time members. *'1.' Active members shall be required to log all individual cases into the main computer file, that the entire membership may benefit from the individual's experience. *'2.' Active memebers shall be required to attend all regular business meetings. Members who miss more than one meeting per month without submitting an acceptable excuse may face suspension for a period to be determined by a consensus of the other active members. (See Paragraph 3) *'3.' Active memebers shall be issued an Heroes Inc Identification Card and an emergency signal device. *3a. Active Avengers shall be required to meet all CALLS TO ASSEMBLE. If unable to respond, the active Avenger must notify that specific member's reserve substitute. Failure to respond coupled with failure to notify the reserve substitute is ground for immediate suspension of privileges and must be dealt with by a tribunal of all active members. *3b. Active members who miss an emergency call without good reason may be subject to disciplinary action. *'4.' Active members shall be expected to cooperate with other law enforcement agencies. Although granted certain legal immunities by the Heroes Inc priority clearance, no member shall be considered above the law. *'5.' Active members shall be paid a stipend of one thousand dollars ($1000) per week. Members may choose not to accept their stipends, in which case the money shall be placed into their retirement fund. *5a. Active members shall be entitled to free medical and life insurance benefits. *5b. Active members shall be provided with private quarters where they, if so choosing, may reside. Unlimited meal privileges shall be provided for live-in members. *'6.' Active members shall be granted unlimited access to the Heroes Inc Mansion headquarters, vehicles, computer records files, and any other facilities of the organization. *'7.' Active members shall, at all times, act in a manner befitting that of a guardian of the public trust. E. part time memebers shall be the designation given to those members who are part-time members, on call for special missions or emergency assignments only. *'1.' Reserve membership shall be limited to those members who have fulfilled an active term of duty of not less than one year, and who wish to cut back their connections with the group. *'2.' Reserve members shall not be required to log their individual cases, though they shall be encouraged to do so. *'3.' Reserve members may attend any regular meeting, but shall be required to attend no more than one per year. *'4.' Reserve members shall retain their Avengers identification card and emergency signal device. *4a. Reserve members may be demoted to inactive status if they fail to answer three consecutive emergency calls. *'5.' Reserve membeers shall be paid a stipend of one hundred dollars ($800) per month. *'6.' Reserve members shall have limited access to Avengers Mansion, files, equipment, etc. *'7.' Reserve members may return to active status at the discretion of the Chairbeing, if they so petition and are accepted by the majority vote of the active members. *'8.' Reserve members shall be given priority over new candidates in the filling of vacancies in the active membership. *'9.' Reserve members may retire to inactive status by notifying the Chairbeing and surrendering the Avengers identification card and emergency signal device. *'10.' Reserve members shall not have a vote in Avengers proceedings. *'11.' Reserve members shall have the authority to call emergency meetings. F. Inactive members shall be the designation given to any member who has retired or resigned from active and reserve duty. *'1.' Any members may resign by simply notifying the Chairbeing of his/her intent and surrendering his/her Heroes Inc identification card, emergency signal device, and any other Avengers-owned equipment. *'2.' Any active or reserve member who is incapacitated or who moves from the organization's normal jurisdiction shall be granted an honorable discharge and placed on the inactive roster. *'3.' Inactive members may be granted limited access to Heroes Inc equipment and facilities only at the discretion of the active members. *'4.' Inactive status shall be considered the same as an indefinite leave of absence. *'5.' Inactive members may be reinstated only if there is a vacancy in the active ranks, and then only if elected by a two-thirds vote of the active membership. G. Motions for disciplinary action against any active or reserve members may be brought by any other active member. *'1.' In the event of such an accusation, the Chairbeing shall convene a board of inquiry, comprising a simple majority of the active membership (minus the accuser, if he/she is an active member). *'2.' Disciplinary action shall be limited to suspension, with the option of further trying the accused before a tribunal of all active members. *2a. Tribunal processing shall be conducted in a manner of a military court-martial. *2b. Maximum punishment to be brought on the accused by such a tribunal shall be expulsion from Heroes Incorperated. *2c. A two-thirds vote shall be necessary to expel a member from the members. *'3.' Active and reserve members may be expelled, with no possibility of reinstatement, on the following ground: *3a. Conviction for any crime above a misdemeanor. *3b. Deliberate betrayal of members classified information. *3c. Criminal acts of negligence not convicted for, but witnessed by at least one active member. 'Section Three: Meetings' A. The memebers shall meet regularly, at least once a week, at a time and place to be agreed upon by a simple majority of the active membership. B. Emergency meetings may be called at any time, but emergency meetings shall not be considered a replacement for a regular meeting. C. In the event that a Heroes Inc mission is in progress at the time of a regularly-scheduled meeting, the meeting will be rescheduled. D. A simple majority of the active membership shall be required to make a meeting official. Section Four: Punishment of Criminals A. members shall leave the punishment of perpetrators of criminal activity to the appropriate agencies of the law. B. Heroes Incorpearted shall not abridge an accused's right to a fair and speedy trial. C. Heroes Incorperated shall abide by the decisions of the law, and will not take upon themselves any aspect of the punishment process. D. In the event that conventional imprisonment proves inadequate for a given criminal, Heroes Incorperated shall be allowed to hold said criminal in a manner they see fit, provided that a full report of said method of imprisonment is given to the proper law enforcement authorities. 'Section Five: Affiliations' Heroes Incorperated shall maintain open and reciprocal relations - including joint limited access to computer data - with the Lion Corp and Kasaihana Police Department. 'Section Six: Security' All members files shall be open to the scrutiny of a special watchdog committee of the United Nations Security Council and no member may refuse to answer any question posed by a member of that committee, other than those that would reveal that member's secret identity or compromise the security of that member's native country. 'Section Seven: Discorporation' The Heroes Incorperated organization may be disbanded only by order of the United Nations Security Council for a breach of International Security, or by unanimous vote of the entire active membership of the Inc. In the event of disbanding, all members properties and facilities shall revert to the Ryoji Technical Felcility with the exception of any devices, properties, analysis systems, or data which have any bearing on U.N. Security. Said materials and data shall be immediately turned over to the United Nations Security Council. Establishments 40 storie building in District 2, and multiple hideouts and metting spots established around the entire city and sewer ways. It's also thanks to Densuke's alter ego cydriod and public business figurehead "Bruce Clark" that they have established "Pubs" around the city where vigiilantes can meet up and talk, chill, and recoop. Clan Perks #People will always love you regardless of the media #KPD will often try to arrest you, but not out of want. More so "doing their jobs." #Yakuza will not hesitate to off you at a moments notice #Acces to high grade weapons and techonlology so long as purpose is upheled, and heroisim is premoted. #Nerds will flock to you for autographs. (includes gamer girls) 'Heroes Inc Identification Card' The card is a way to recognize Heroes Inc members from non-Heroes Inc Members. After they received sovereign nation status, the Embassy ID cards gave top-level security clearance in over a hundred countries...and 10% off at Bucks Star. The card also grants a Full Security Clearance. Each card has a flat-screen monitor to send and receive audio and video data. The Identicard can beep like a pager, communicate like a videophone, and record like a mini-recorder; it also has a virtually global range with satellite uplink. As a tracking device, it can be used to locate a member via his or her card's unique signal. In addition, it can act as a small computer with a numerical access pad. All by itself, this makes it an overpowered calculator, but with appropriate access codes, it can contact Heroes Inc computers, which can then be operated with voice commands. The identicard also acts as an ignition key for Heroes Inc vehicles and as a key to Heroes Inc bases. The cards are waterproof and are resistant to pressure Physical Reqiurements/Earnings Each member of HFH will NEED to be in at least some form of prime physical conditioning. Heroes on the feild may end up fighting threats that are completely out of the norm. Supervillans DO exsist. Even if one doesn't have a super power, having peaked physical conditioning will at least come into play when getting the job done, taks a little more than simple fist fights. As such upon joining memebers will immidiately be trained to preform the following. (If you're new and want to join right away, you can have 3 perks from this selection from the jump.) *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Combat Perception *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Preparedness - particularly if the character has a rather long career. *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Investigation *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Surveillance *Intuitive Aptitude *One-Man Army- an advancement of this ability which can make the user into a one man crimefighting force. *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human State *Reactive Adaptation *Photographic Deduction 'The Anonymous Guerilla Extraction Neutralization Team (A.G.E.N.T)' d71fed2200bd3146e42d80be477b24a2.jpg The Anonymous Gureilla Extraction Nuetralization Team or A.G.E.N.Ts for short, is a specificly trained team meant to deal with other local, 3rd world, or over seas threats. Unlike the actuall Vigilantes themselves, these agents do the dirty work that the vigilantes won't let publicaly surface. The Agents are more like espionage and counter terrorist fighters, often killing or defeating targets that may post a threat, are a growing threat, or have ties in other areas that could later BECOME a massive threat. These Agents do not hide their identity, and this division of Heroes Inc is a very millitary based branch, teaching it's agents more about tattics and recon rather than heroisim and vigilante skills. Each memeber has specific skill set that comes with mastering special opertations that further aid in leading to victory on the battle feild and beyond. *Become skilled in multiple forms of black operations and by extension espionage. *Obtain near-mythical level abilities in specialized combat training. *Adapt to various tactics and techniques almost instantly. *Enhanced Surveillance *Gadget Usage *Interrogation Intuition *Stealth Tactics *Vehicle Intuition *Weapon Proficiency *''1st Person Shooter Ability - T''he user is able to perform feats on par with those of 1st person shooter video game characters being able to run roughshod over his or her opponents. 'Equipment' *'A.G.E.N.T Uniform: '''The Agent Uniform is standard issue for any run of the mill agent who dawns it. It's made up of 9ply Graphine body armor. Graphene (/ˈɡræf.iːn/) is an allotrope of carbon in the form of a two-dimensional, atomic-scale, hexagonal lattice in which one atom forms each vertex. It is the basic structural element of other allotropes, including graphite, charcoal, carbon nanotubes and fullerenes. It can also be considered as an indefinitely large aromatic molecule, the limiting case of the family of flat polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons. Graphene has many extraordinary properties. It is about 207 times stronger than steel by weight, conducts heat and electricity with great efficiency and is nearly transparent. Researchers have identified the bipolar transistor effect, ballistic transport of charges and large quantum oscillations in the material. The Heroes Inc researchers tested between 10 and 100 layers of graphene — between 10 nanometers and 100 nanometers thick, respectively. They focused a laser on a gold filament, vaporizing it into a projectile bullet that traveled at 3,000 meters per second — or more than twice the muzzle velocity of a high-powered rifle. As the tiny (micrometer-sized) bullets slammed into the graphene armor, it showed around twice the stopping power of Kevlar, or about 10 times the stopping power of steel plate. Upsizing this scale to a much higher As expected, the impact of the bullets caused the graphene to deform into a cone shape — and then cracking radially. These cracks are somewhat problematic, but they solved this with a composite structure (a ceramic plate, perhaps). Remember, graphene is so thin and light that you can basically keep stacking layers of it indefinitely without incurring any significant bulkiness or mass; a million layers of graphene would be on the order of 1 million nanometers… or 1 millimeter thick. For the Agent suits, there are exactly 500 layers of graphine upsized and scaled around the suit’s layers, curves, and joints, in order to enact a full body protection, and reduce penetration of the fabric up to anything from M-16 to an FN FAL round, point blank right to the chest. That is to say, this body suit doesn’t deafen the wearer to pain, but penetration is only possible through armor piercing or high fire rounds from more advanced weaponry. Even then, the grapheme will reduce this damage depending on how many times the wearer is shot of course. This helps for physical combat as well but the head is vulnerable. These suits have to work with the Graphene’s high conductivity, as such, there are layers of rubber, insulated foam, and special dented fabric to keep heat inside the body when needed, reduce electrical damage, and let the wearer swim through water as easily as a shark or an eel. The gloves and boots contain noise deafening pads, to reduce the wearers footsteps to a point where only the keenest of enhanced sensory could hear their steps coming. They also feature multiple pockets and slides for extra ammunition and mission friendly equipment. *'Skin Cell Camera: Each Skin Cell Camera is the size of a skin cell and delivered a pixel, one single pixel, which is then processed through dedicated software millions of multiple times & views, assembling them into images, 2-D and holographic which form a giant image. Perfect for on the mission or area surveillance, and small enough to slip past frequency jammers and blockers. *'''Double AD Device: The Double AD Device is an alternative way to say "Assisted Aiming Device". This device rest on the right/left ear of the user, with smart glass covering one eye. For those who don't like using the contact lenses, the Double AD gives the user an HUD display of their surroundings. Opting to add auto targeting to ones aim, location lock on enemy posistions, doubles as a radio communicator, visual hacker, visual scanner, and internet access to files. It's great for faicial recognition and omega genel level scanning. *Standard issue pistol is a 30 calibur, but this can be interchanged. *Varoius other Heroes Inc gear and contraptions to use on their missions, including watches, disc, etc Carol Masters zero_suit_samus_zeroes_in__2015__by_chobi_pho-d8cem7j.jpg Carol Masters is the example of a good girl gone...even gooder one could say. Coming straight out of a millitary background, Her father was a U.S. Marine and her mother was a Medic for the United States Army. She was raised on the road, often going from place to place, and base to base, having no choice but to follower her parents carrer choices. This included choices of her own. Her education was completely and tottaly private, often isolating her from the rest of the world, and on her come up she was very stern and strict. A Real by the book type girl who followed even the simplest of laws. When she was 21 she enlisted in the U.S marines herself, ascending the ranks quickly by the time she was 23 and eventually being drafted to the U.S Speical Forces as a black Op. A trained solider at the heart of it, she often yearned for something more until one day she was apprached by Densuke Ryoji who offered her a place in a new start up organization he was making known as the A.G.E.N.Ts. She accepted, hearing good things about Mr.Ryoji and quickly became a platoon leader in the organization. She's always first through the door and on the battle field but with a cunning and paitence that rivals and intimdates her peers with her combat mastery and sense of startegy. She wears standard A.G.E.N.T gear but with two modifications. *Silent Movement *Lightweight Movement *Tracking Evasion Plasma Pistol: ''Carol's Plasma pistol is exactly as it's described. Created by Red Steel, the plasma pistol fires superheated gas which is then electrically converted into the fourth state of matter known as plasma. This pistol is very powerful, capable of 6 shots before a cool down time is needed. (1 post). It's firing potential is enough to seer and molt Metal, and pierce though human flesh like butter, and puncture Enahnced Flesh with mild difficulty. The Plasma can also be hardened and sustained into whip, used for a grapple hook as well. ''Jet Heels: ''Carol also implies the usage of Jet Heels. Clicking her heels together one time, gives her mild flight able to boost her jumping capabilities, or propell her upwards in a light hover about 10 feet off of the ground for a few seconds. ''Tim Perrywinkle '' 08-The-Comedian.jpg '' Time Perrywinkle is very contray to his name. He is by all means as serious as serious gets. Once a plane jane Kasiahanian he enlisted in the KPD and has been fighting many of the threats to the city for years behind the farce of the badge. Even when the KPD changed leadership he reamiend loyal, always the man to bring in results, where results were needed. His family was killed during the apaoclypse oncoming and ever since then he's wanted nothing more than to rid the world of the other worldy threats. The main reason he took this posision in the first place. That's his story and he's sticking to it. *Ranged Weapon Proficiency *Enhanced Surveillance *Vehicle Intuition *Battlefield Adaption ''Helena Summers ''' Helan.jpg '' '' '' Helena Summers is your typical 24 year old girl who wants to be a teenager again. She's very upbeat and peppy, often being the life of whatever party she may or may not step into. She's overly optimistic, and there isn't a shred of negitivity in her world even surrounded by the life of violence she leads. Orphened when she was young, she was a spoiled girl being adopted by very wealthy aristicrats, but finding her thrills in exploration, spulunking, and cave diving. This required her to learn alot of self defense skills, but she was always looking for that next thrill, and she got it when she heard about the new organization opening up in Heroes Inc called A.G.E.N.T.s. She jumped at the opportunity, and while the training was rough on her, she pulled through and found her calling in technology and bomb/explosive making. She's quick on her feet and loves to watching things go "boom." *Explosive Combat:Helena is very advent and adapt at using explosions. Her suit is skin tight and constantly cloaked, so she can wear her stylish and fashionable clothes underneath and still have all the protection she needs. With her suit being compltely and utterly fire and heat proof, she can tank fire explosions as the special heatproof fabric absorbs impacts as well, so she can enjoy her explosions up close and fuse them with her combat style. *Explosion Touch *Explosion Immunity Mathew Kennedy '' a4785439ca4d18b2289758933df46100.jpg '' Mathew Kennedy is a rebel to his core. Often no down for following rules or doing things the way they should be done, but the one thing he was good at was kililing. Mathew was incarcerted for life in prison for the murder of over 50 men in assassination type fashions. He was a ruthless killer and not much was known as to his motives or even why he did all of this int he first place simply stating he was bored. However Densuke could see there was a greatness in him. If anyone had paid attention to his record, they'd notice that the man only klled serial killers and rapist. It's revealed he has a little sister who lives in Neo Russia. Mathew sends money to her whenever he can get it from jail and seeing this densuke enlisted him in the organization. Mathew agreed and ever since he carries out every mission with the upmost care and is alot less messy with his missions. He is always however willing to do what others wont. His specialty lies in the special strand of adreniline he contains. His adrenal glandes were mutated due to his Omega Gene. His body produces 5x the amount of adereniline and as a result, his body morphed to handle this giving him enhanced speed and strength as a bonus to his already extordinary abillities. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Instincts '''Bullet Bill ' ae77adc5b5db2cecccdd8ea6fe7f027f.jpg ' Olga Azarov was raised in the cold, cold heart of Mother Russia. She was brought up as an orphen child, never knowing who were real parents were and taken in by a man who's name she never learned. All she knew was that he was a high ranking official in the KGB who helped run a program known as The Black Onyx Society. Seeing no other use for the little girl outside of giving her the chance to serve her country, she was injected with nanomachines, that gave her a god like accuracy. She picked up on the sniper riffle quickly, prefering to avoid close quarters combat as she didn't like getting messy or down and dirty if she could help it. She was deprived of social interaction, but was taugth how to act at a young age, so she can appear to be able to blend in with the social norm should she wish to. She grew up for years, only knowing how to kill, and never feel a sense of empathy. At the age of 20 she was taken in and somewhat romantically invovled with Redeye. She trained under him for 5 years until he was killed...by a woman named Artemis. Olga was infuriated and intrigued the same time. Feeling as though to have earned and keep the tittle of worlds best sniper she will have to outdo Artemis. If she can kill her she can surpass her master and be done with this grudge. While violent however, she was not a fool. Hearing Artemis joined the inc she did as well, and while she enjoyed the black ops work her true purpose was surfacing more and more. Until then she is a great asset and a very good ranged marksman and fighter. *Enhanced Marksmenship: User can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in their brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. They need only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a projectile. User can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. They can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). User can resist perception-distorting abilities such as Illumination Emission. Her weapon of choice is a Accuracy International AWM 'Sniper Rifle (Arctic Warfare Magnum). is a bolt-action sniper rifle manufactured by Accuracy International designed for magnum rifle cartridge chamberings. *Enhanced Gunmanship *Artillery Proficiency *Predator Instinct *Prey Instinct *Survival Intuition 'Accuracy International AWM Sniper Rifle The Accuracy International AWM rifle is a variant of the British Accuracy International Arctic Warfare (AW) rifle that was the basis of a family of sniper rifles using the Arctic Warfare name. As such the design details of the AWM variant are similar to the ones found in the basic AW rifle system. Compared to the AW, the AWM has a longer bolt to accommodate dimensionally larger magnum-length cartridges such as the .300 Winchester Magnum and the .338 Lapua Magnum. The bolt head, locking ring, and extractor and magazines were also revised to work with the increased size and operating pressures of magnum rifle cartridges. The AWM features a detachable single stack removable box magazine which holds five rounds. The normal cartridges for this rifle, and the ones which have been accepted by NATO for use in AWM rifles, are .300 Winchester Magnum and .338 Lapua Magnum.Muzzle brakes are fitted to reduce recoil, jump and flash and act as a base for optional iron sights and suppressors. Normally, the AWMs are outfitted with a Schmidt & Bender PM II 10×42/MILITARY MK II 10×42 telescopic sight with 10× fixed power of magnification. However, a Schmidt & Bender PM II/MILITARY MK II with variable magnification of either 3–12×50, 4–16×50 or 5–25×56 can be used if the operator wants more flexibility to shoot at varying ranges, or when a wide field of view is required. Accuracy International actively promotes fitting the German made Schmidt & Bender PM II/MILITARY MK II product line as sighting components on their rifles, which is rare for a rifle manufacturer. The German and Russian Army preferred a telescopic sight made by Zeiss[2] over Accuracy International's preference. The AWM rifle is normally supplied in a metal transit case together with a telescopic sight, mount, butt spacers, bipod, spare magazines, sling, cleaning and tool kits. She has and can load out varrying rounds for various purposes. 'Vigilante Members' 'Mangler' ' f481a1b7071b144874ccfd324e015ed8.jpg ' Mangler, or Derk Winston's Omega gene is what transformed him into a monster, that people see him as today. He's been like this since his birth. His parent's showed no signs of bestly traits, but as omega gene sicence stands, it can mutate in any way shape or form that a person's boiology choses to take them, and in this case, Derek was changed into a blue beast with massive amounts of strength, agility, senses, and speed. However desite his terribly beastly apperance he is VERY civilized. He works as a physicist, Omega gene specilist, and a civil rights activist for the growing hate for omega gene users. He loves reading books, has an immeasureable intellect, and research capcity, and has read exactly 1,001 books. he is a well established polymath, having a degreee in every feild of study, and quite cunning. He is usually behind the scenes for most of his work prefering to aid the world as more of a man than a beast. This however does not discern from the beast that he truely is and can be. *Climbing *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Strength *Prehensile Feet *Prehensile Tail 'Jade Fierce' ' 11037a2c182a23475a58a8e61bc09cf3.jpg ' Jade Fierce, government name: Veronica Brooks, is a high time attiorney with a long list of law degrees, criminal law being one of her many specialties. Just like many other heros, her Omega gene mutated her body and transformed her into a amazonian green warrior of 6' 7" with a powerful build of muscles that compliment her womanly figure without leaving her bulky. Every inch of her is green even her hair and her eyes but she doesn't much mind it, it is her favorite color after all so she lucked out on that one. Jade Fierce is her hero name taken as inspiration from Miss Fierce, an incredible martial arts master known all over the world. She watched her as a child who was very soft spoken and shy, vowing one day she'd be just like the incredible woman. She took martial arts classes but just couldn't get into it until one day at the age of 15 her omega gene began to mutate her not only giving her incredible strength, endurance and a healing factor but a huge boost of confidence and charisma that got her through law school and enabled her ability to become an excellent hand to hand combatent. She doesn't use her muscles all the time, wanting to prove you can be a hero without the need to be violent which is why she works for Heros inc as one of their many attorneys, a law firm and a civil rights activists for omega gene users. *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Stamina%7CEnhanced Stamina *Regenerative Healing Factor 'Red Steel' ' 2d2c56c8553254f0aaf3a9d53b74e5d5.jpg ' Wong Fei Hung, or Fei for short, is far form just your average high school nerd. He graduated high school with high honor's and went on to go to college, and got a degree in high end mechatronics, cyber engineering, and program design. Being asian, his parent's only pushed him to strive for the best, and that's exactly what he did. Finishing up college, and graduating...only to become a fucking superhero! He put in a months worth of work to create a power suit, in order to compensate for his own lack of physical combat and skill. This suit was far beyond the design of most regular schematics, but this was because Fei is very adapt in the ways of Mental Chi. Using this, he was able to crate an off brand version of Plasma energy, but instead of the pure plasman enduced and used by the Yun Family, Fei would've just used super heated lightning in the form of a beam, rather than just the conventional thing. Using his Mental Chi Fei's mind operates like a hyper computer, capable of rapidly and without mechanical aid perform an infinite number of unimaginable complex and simultaneous calculations, in his mind with minimal stimuli. He can quickly, simultaneously and perfectly analyze multiple information streams (e.g. threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, by identifying the variables and quantum possibilities in any situation, and he uses this information to adjust the outcome to whichever is most favorable to him. Because his mind operates like a hyper computer; he can process information quickly and this gives him a hyper-accelerated learning aptitude. He also possesses limitless information storage and retrieval, enhanced pattern solving/recognition, extremely high perception and observational skills, perfect deductive/reasoning skills and investigative skills, superhuman strategic/tactical analytical skills, and an eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall). His hyper mind also makes him one of the most intelligent people on the planet, ranking him somewhere in the top ten smartest beings alongside Ochigi Ryoji, Michiko Akasawa, Mangler, and Claymore. Ochigi believes that Fei is actually more intelligent than some immortals, and he has claimed to Michiko, who says that intelligence is essentially "pattern recognition", that he sees patterns better than 99.999999993% of people on Earth *''Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 20 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. His exact strength heavily depends on which armor he is currently wearing. *Flight: The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 1, Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 50 tons. *Power Cells: The suit is powered by an electrical battery, that can emit a feild that can draw in electricty from at least 7 feet around him, this includes electricity from potential energy idol things like cars. *Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, and electrical attacks as well. *'Anti-Magnetism:' The armor Tony has to negate the effects of magnetism on it. This skill can be triggered when the armor picks next wave magnetism. *Onboard Computer: The armor has an internal on board computer operating system that aids Stark in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. *Sensor Array: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Stark to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Stark with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. *Crystallized Iron Armor: The armor has evolved from a bulky iron suit to a highly complex matrix of molecularly-aligned fully crystallized ultra high carbon iron/steel hybrid alloy enhanced by magnetic fields over layers of other ultra hyper alloys like titanium alloy and or tungsten/vanadium alloys reinforced with carbon nano-tubes creating a shell that is pliable, yet capable of amazingly high resilience and protection. His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amounts of punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand a limited amount of rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, The suit can withstand alot of kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. *Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It's a 5 foot sheild off of his body *Plasma Rays: ''The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, made of superheated lightning, or plasma standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. Beams possess penetrative strength ranging from effortlessly punching through 2 inches of steel to a suburben house entirely. Power output can be adjust for larger beam or an omnidirectional, full-form repulsor blast. The main usage of repulsors is for defense, as the blast in which they're emmited can even vaporize enemies. They can also be used to stabilize flight in the case of being used in Iron Man armors. Power output can be adjusted to fire beams generating 2 gigawatts but this will require a recharge of energy. (every 4 post, much recharge). *''Unibeam: A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. This will access every single bit of electrical energy stored within the suit's capacity *Hyper-velocity Impact: The program Hyper-velocity allows Tony to think and move at a much faster time frame than everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Tony is going fast enough. *Smart Missiles: The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. 'Ruby' ' Ruby 2.jpg ' ' ' James Weston aka Ruby, has always been considered a pretty mild mannored boy but he's always had one key problem. He's never been able to open his eyes a day in his life without Zero Point energy shooting from his eyes everytime he tried to keep them open. From the age of 10, this was a problem, but his foster parents, who were scientist for the government, inhibited him with special type of visor that was used to restrict her powers and keep him from shoting them off wildly and at unprohibited times. That being said, Ruby's cuase of this abiity was the result of mutated bio-nanomachines. Both of his parents had them, and he was one of the first children to be "born" with nanomachines. The only "X" factor of this, is that it's unknown what nature the nanomachines will take at birst if they cannot be monitored. James however was much to determined to let this ability hinder him and spend his days in secret, training this ability to rediculous heights. Often preforming street shows and trick shots, for cash until his talent was soon sought out by Heroes Inc. They offered him a place to train and do something positive with his powers. He couldn't say no, as he felt if he could do something besides making some cash, then by all means he'd do it. He grew to love it and now takes his job seriously, more so than others. He wears a kevlar woven costume, insulated and fire retardent. *Peak Human State *Combat Perception *Enhanced Combat *Photographic Deduction *'Zero-Point Energy Manipulation': Zero-point energy, also called quantum vacuum zero-point energy, is the lowest possible energy that a quantum mechanical physical system may have; it is the energy of its ground state. All quantum mechanical systems undergo fluctuations even in their ground state and have an associated zero-point energy, a consequence of their wave-like nature. The uncertainty principle requires every physical system to have a zero-point energy greater than the minimum of its classical potential well. This results in motion even at absolute zero. For example, liquid helium does not freeze under atmospheric pressure at any temperature because of its zero-point energy. The concept of zero-point energy was developed by Max Planck in Germany in 1911 as a corrective term added to a zero-grounded formula developed in his original quantum theory in 1900.The term zero-point energy is a translation from the German Nullpunktsenergie. Vacuum energy is the zero-point energy of all the fields in space, which in the Standard Model includes the electromagnetic field, other gauge fields, fermionic fields, and the Higgs field. It is the energy of the vacuum, which in quantum field theory is defined not as empty space but as the ground state of the fields. In cosmology, the vacuum energy is one possible explanation for the cosmological constant. A related term is zero-point field, which is the lowest energy state of a particular field. Quantum mechanics requires the energy to be large, like a sea of energy or small enough for curvature of space to agree with observed astronomy. Heisenberg uncertainty principle allows the energy to be as large as needed to promote quantum actions for a brief moment of time, even if the average energy is small enough to satisfy relativity and flat space. To cope with disagreements, the vacuum energy is described as a virtual energy potential of positive and negative energy. In short the Zero-Point energy is focused into a point, two points i.e Ruby’s eyes. The nanomachines can easily tap into this energy due to the fact that it is literally the lowest possibleenergy a phsycial system can produce. This being said, the energy supply is limitless as it functions on an Einsteinian principle, allowing the beams to come out as just that: beams. Solidified physical energy capable of “pushing” large objects or impacting them regardless of their “gravity”. This is because the energy itself has it’s own “gravitational field” so to speak which all forms of mass and matter do, and because of it’s limitless potential it can match the gravity of an object enabling them to push objects bigger or infinitely smaller than Ruby himself. The width of Ruby's eye-blasts seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Ruby focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. The height of Ruby's eye-blast is controlled by his visor's adjustable slit. His narrowest beam, about the diameter of a pencil at a distance of 4 feet has a force of about two pounds per square inch. His broadest beam, about 90 feet across at a distance of fifty feet, has a force of about 10 pounds per square inch. His most powerful eye-blast is a beam four feet across which, at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of 500 pounds per square inch. The maximum angular measurement of Ruby's eye-blast is equivalent to a wide-angle 35mm camera lens field of view (90 degrees measured diagonally, or the angle subtended by holding a magazine's pages spread open, upright at 9.5 inches from your eyes). The minimum angular measurement is equivalent to the angle that the thickness of a pencil would subtend at 4 feet (3.5 degrees, about a quarter of an inch viewed at 4 feet). The beam's effective range is about 2,000 feet, at which point a 1-inch beam has spread out to 10 feet square, and then has a pressure of .38 pounds per square inch. Ruby's maximum force is sufficient to tip over a filled 5,000 gallon tank at a distance of 20 feet, or puncture a 1-inch carbon-steel plate at a distance of 2 feet. He can even loop these energies around himself to create a type of pseudo shield or repulser, having the beams orbit around him or spiral into each other, making his shots more rigid and unpredictable. Ruby’s maximum peak output of his energies is exactly 2 giggawatts, the size of a nuclear reactor but this is a double edged sword. While his eyes and nanomachines produce this energy, the human body or rather his body is no accustomed to drawing upon this energy at all. As such more than 5 shots results in a cool down period (one post) to which requires him to give his beams a break other wise he will disorient himself . *'Spatial Awareness:' Ruby possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Ruby has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his Zero blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Ruby has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. Various Vigilantes Running Man 5.jpg|Running Man: Superhuman Speed Flowerbomb 2.jpg|Flowerbomb; Power Telepath Rockslide 2.jpg|Rockslide: Superhuman Strength & Durability Entertainmenthawkeye.jpg|Trickshot: Master Acrobat & Archer These are the most consistent of the bunche, the faces people know and see on a regular. However Heroes Inc employs at least 50 new reruits every week, and trains them up. Literally crafting a school for growing vigilantes, to which men and women of all ages can learn how to do this job proerly. Some come in with odd powers such as fire manipulation and odd physical traits, usually one or two. Others come in with peak human physiques, or incredibly high IQ's. No matter the person, as long as they are competent and willing to be taught, Heroes Inc will train them. They currently have employed hundreds of full on ''Vigilantes ''and thaousands of ''Sidekicks, with a small but elite number of over 100 Techies to help keep the gear on point, fresh ideas for weaponry, and keeping the base running. There are misc. jobs too, such as accountings, janitorial services, landscaping, maitenence of course, and combat teachers from the world over. Ranging form world reigning MMA fighters, to Japanese Karate masters, and Chinese Grandmasters, all employed. Even spirtual shaman and advisorts to help more physical and spirtual vigilantes obtain their Chi Control. Heroes Inc's net worth is multi billlion at the lowest, due to the amount of resources put into it's funding. Locations & Hideouts 'Hero Tower' Heroes Inc Tower (Former, but still remaning as back up) Over a 1,000 feet tall, The tower in district 2 was the main stapple for Heroes Inc for a long long time. consisteing of 150 floors, of classrooms, medical labs/facilities, testing facilities, and accesories, and armory upon armory of superhero gadgatery, suits and weaponry. Hero Tower is one of the tallest buildings in Kasaihana City. It stands as the HQ for Heroes Inc however after the attacks it's assumed that the HQ does not stay in one place for long. The Tower has smaller connected buildings which allow for various escape routes dedicated by the Supercomputer. The tower has twelve gargoyles across the top to "guard" each entrance to District 2 .There is a hidden thirteenth gargoyle installed later than the others to guard the people entering by air. It was where people went to place ther request for a hero to come and save them from their every day problems of course, or even bigger ones that required the upmost care. It now stands as a symbol of what used to be, as the take over of Kasaihana forced the Heroes into a new home. The Tower still remiains, waiting to be put to use again. The Tower shares the same defensive capabilities and technological advancements as the Ryoji Hom Base. 'Old Hero Shack' The Old Hero Shack is the very first base Heroes for Hire ever took place in, and where Densuke's dream started. The shack itself was nothing special...to the naked eye. Over time, Densuke had gotten quite smart with it's desgin. The outter walls of the shack are thick and durable enought to be bomb shelter above ground. On the inside, it's a simple looking interor, nothing much special about it. It was big and spacious, and clearly once belonged to a bachelor. There is a small armory for suits and weapons, which are empty and in need to be filled, an early supercomputer model/television, and basic utilities. The house is basic high tech, requireing a rectnal scan and full body scan to even enter and has a lock down feature when one tries to enter that isn't properly authorized. 'Hero's Reprieve' ' metal-gear-solid-peace-walker-msf-compound.jpg MGS 5_3.jpg MGSV-The-Phantom-Pain-E3-2014-Screen-4.jpg ' The fortress of Hero's Reprieve was based off of a large military compound, once located in the plans for a seperate United States of America Contingency Act, made during WWIII, established 450 miles off the coast of District 2. It is the headquarters of Red Dawn's personal Vigilante dispatch company, Heroes Inc. Its purpose was to offer Vigilantes a life outside the control of the Sectors & The City itself, where they would always have a place, whether it be in battle or in society in general. Architectural engineer Ochigi Ryoji willngly participated in the design of the fortress. The majority of the fortress comprises of three main buildings separated by stretches of metallic bridges. There are also multiple other buildings, which serve as living quarters, recreation, Danger Room, business, health, and even Amrory's and stores, that alllow upgrades to base gear. It has varoius assorted schools and classes for the arts, and for the vigilante ways as well, to train either furture heroes, or people who can make a difference. Students can even earn college degrees here, or intern. The floors in each of the buildings were color-coded by ground: 1F = Red ground, 2F = Blue ground, 3F = Dark gray ground, 4F = Dark blue, and B = Dark green with brick walls. The last two rooms in Building 3 had mostly the same colors as Building 1 3F. 'Area 1' The Area 1 Core was one of the more important facilities, and it is the center of the Hero's Reprieve: Its first basement floor contains a meeting hall that is used for the receptions for the Vigilantes as well as the environmental protection inspection team. Because of it being used by high-ranking officials, it also contains biometrics scanning equipment at the door to the meeting hall. A break-room is also situated nearby. The second floor basement contained a computer room that was used to monitor the flow of polluted water and the status of filtration, as well as where all tasks of the Hero's Reprieve are carried out. From security, to survailence, dispatches, and a PA system, along with other various uses of the Supercomputer technology. Strut A contained a pump facility to supply energy for the circulation of polluted sea water into the sections of the area, although the pump facility itself was actually congregated in the southern section of Strut A. The controls for the pump facility were located in the northern section of Strut A. Strut A also contained a dock that was used for deep sea submarines to investigate for damages around the area underwater. Strut B acted as the electric generator of the entire facility, with its power substation being located on the first floor. As such, its transformer room also required electric appliances such as PSF-Z1s Strut C was the residential area of the facility, which contained a kitchen, a pantry, restrooms, and a mess hall to support the few workers it has. Strut D contained sediment pool no. 1, which was a facility where polluted water was stored without disruption so that its large pollutants could settle and then be extracted from the water. Strut E contained a heliport, which was used as an aerial transport hub to deliver supplies to the facility due to the oil fences surrounding the Big Shell cutting off its sea entrances from seafaring transport vessels. Strut E also contained a conveyor system that transports supplies throughout the different areas of the facility, to which it sorts the supplies to where it needs to go via the markings of its containers. Strut F acted as a warehouse for several of their equipment that they store as apart of their armory. Thus keping every bit of weaponry in one central area for authrorized personal only of course. This section of the area also contained the Threat Simulator: The Threat Simulator contains four high-capacity S.M.A.R.T computers that generate room-filling, 32-bit color images at 300 gigabytes per second, creating hard-light laser constructs of anything imaginable that are virtually indistinguishable from reality. Mobile laser cluster heads are moved over the Room’s surface to facilitate the placement of gravity lenses and associated effects, allowing for the creation of solid surfaces by means of accurate surface texture modeling laid on polygonal surfaces formed by overlapping a series of lenses. Extensive modeling programs allow for a great variety of realistic environments, as well as atmospheric and dust effects, while realistic wind and exhaust effects are created using progressed waved tractor beams. Projected pinpoint gravity lenses allow simple laser beams to be redirected as other light sources, with acoustic engines providing accurate noise level and frequencies. Projectiles are composed of rapidly moving, tightly-focused pressor beams. The Room’s World View Model Library has digital models of over 50 million objects and their attributes, including weapons, vehicles and buildings. Built by none other than the infamous Ochigi Ryoji , for high level KPD operatives to train and hone their skills in real life situations. It was mainly used for Tetsu Ryoji to keep his skills up, but he opted that everyone should be able to use it. It wasn't until recently, it was vamped back up and is now in full use again, but it is advised that a squad of men be sent inside of it, and not just one man alone. Makes it easier for advanced ops and rookies to improve on their abilities. 'Area 2' The Area 2 Core was where the actual filtration system resided. It purified the waters via benign bacteria in the area that broke down the oil in the water via microbes decomposing microcarbons. The area below the first floor contained a vat for this purpose. As a side-effect of the microbes decomposing the oil by absorbing large amounts of oxygen in the purification chamber, the water within the chamber also had its buoyancy virtually eliminated, which meant there was virtually no chance of getting back to the surface once one falls into the vat. To boot, the area's main defensive mechanisim is stored there. Similar to what the Ryoji's keep in the cave but more advanced. It can spawn a generated force feild of Force Light energy to fend off unwanted projectiles and areil attacks. It also has varouis cannons stored on deck, ranging from machine gun cannon's to high end cannon's all ready to fire when nessecary. It's a 24/7 suervalience area, which reads your Heroes Inc ID card when first boarding. If you don't have one, you will be subjected to termination or interogation. The Struts around this one contained more misc things. Strut G Contained the martial arts classes, various teachers teaching varoius styles, from boxing, to kick boxing, to judo and juijitsu. Strut H contained \a massive library, flled with anqitue replica books about every single science imaginable, and to boot this included physics 101 and Psycology, to get a better study on what a "Psychopath" really is and etc, etc. Strut I contained an assembly facility. Strut J contained a power plant. Strut K contained multiple labs in every which feild of science, allwing for the ultimate research experience. Strut L contained the effluent processing facility, which treated sea water that was expunged of oil was treated with chlorine and other chemicals to sterilize and disinfect the sea water so it could be made suitable for flushing back into the ocean again. The strut also contained an emergency ladder of a height of at least 40 meters/130 feet 'Security Features' *Card key *Surveillance cameras *Gun cameras *Gassed rooms and corridors *Rolling cylinders *Electrified floors *Infrared sensors *Pit traps *Armored bulldozer *Attack dogs *Light Force Cannons posted around each bay. (3 on each one) 'Armory' Majority is on the following page ---> Ryoji Tech Inventory 'Vanguard' 20868622028_a4b5f3234b_b.jpg 1-metalgearsol.jpg MetalGearSolidV-The-PhantomPain-620x349.jpg originalffff.jpg Not wanting to borderline any kind of militaristic peace barriers by using straight up tanks, the weapons designers at Hereos Inc came up with something that was smaller and designed to accommodate a single exposed human pilot, although it could also be automated. It could also fold up and run on wheels if need be and move up to speeds of 400 mph on wheel, and 350 on foot. It houses homogeneous armor to protect the many drive parts inherent in the weapons platforms without obstructing them. They have a an armor plating with a viewing slot to protect the pilot from the front, armed with a heavy machine gun in front and an extendable "arm" fitted with an assault rifle but has the option to be an extendable grasping arm. The camera looking peice provides optical support with vision modes on every spectrum avalible, motion sensing mods, and assisted aiming. The metal is a tough False ragntite alloy, and aids in the protection of the electronics and the rider. Weapons include a Gatling gun as well as two pairs of DW ZE'EV CS submachine guns with Tank piercing rounds, and a 4 slot missile launcher. The ATACMS (Army TACtical Missile System) is a series of short-range, road-mobile, solid propellant ballistic missiles. The series was designed to take over the conventional role of the MGM-52 Lance missile, providing tactical support to ground troops. The missiles closely resemble the Lance and are deployed from modified Multiple Launch Rocket System (MLRS) launch vehicles. The ATACMS Block 1 proved itself to be an effective military weapon during the 1991 Persian Gulf War. There were a total of five variants planned, the standard Block 1, the extended-range Block 1A, the anti-tank Block 2, an anti-hard target Block 1A variant and a terminated nuclear version. 'Transportation' 'Dawn of Tomorrow' ' carrier.jpg Ultimate_Marvel_Heli-Carrier_Alpha_.jpg ' The Helicarrier is a seaworthy ship capable of VTOL flight by way of four huge lift fans mounted on the sides. It has two runways, one with direct access to a hangar at the rear is aligned along the spine of the vessel and is used for forward launches of aircraft, and the other diagonally aligned runway above is suitable for landings. Refractive panels on the underbelly offer the craft a broad camouflage of clouds or sky when viewed from below. The Helicarrier was heavily damaged in an attack, yet was still able to limp to open water on the strength of only three of its colossal fans. It could carry many aircraft including F-35s. This generation series of helicarriers are larger than the original, and built with a stronger focus on direct combat capability. Ventral gun batteries offer a wide area of fire below, while font and side-mounted cannons provide some coverage to the surrounding area. Networked fire control systems employ satellite links and allow for the combination of three helicarriers to operate in harmony, sharing targeting data and firing solutions on distant targets as small as man-size. Upper level armaments are limited by the carrier flight deck. Four huge Light force energy engines address the vulnerabilities of the earlier lift fans by having no reliance on a fast-spinning mass, and avoiding the need for a dense enough air mass to remain aloft. This ensures that these next generation helicarriers can attain a higher altitude than their predecessors. 'Flying Battle Car' ' 2ee734039faf6f7ced1127240d89bdcd.jpg ' The flying car was made a mainstay in the original utopia that was Kasiahana city. However following it’s destruction, other cities and what not chose to continue to adapt only to on road vehicles, for comfort purposes. Heroes inc however saw the weaponized potential in all of this, and sought to capitalize on a vehicle that was air, land AND sea, thus creating their own version which they dubbed the battle car. Standard Issue bulletproof glass, tires, and bulletproof fiberglass plating to keep the glossy look of a "Car." It can be any type of model or car make, as long as it’s propulsion works as it’s supposed to and it performs without hindrance. Physical attacks and Remarkable protection versus Energy attacks. The car could fly at incredible speeds. Its maximum strategic range was 550 miles (fully loaded). Its service ceiling was 50,000 feet. Submersible: The car could propel itself underwater at good speeds. The car could remain submerged for 5 hours on battery power. The oxygen supply was twice that or 10 hours. 'The Airglider' Quinjet.png Used primarily by the Inc for transportation to various locations, the Airglider is first designed by the technicians team at Heroes Inc, headed by Red Steel and Mangler. Each one is equipped with VTOL capability and Pratt & Whitney J48-P-8A turbojet engines. An Airglider can reach Mach 2.1. Two highly specialized ultra-large Airglider were beta tested to be able to slip through the outter atmosphere of earth, and with further improvements, possibly for deep space travel. Like it's predesescor the Black Bird, it has the same stealthe capabilities and weaponry, even altitude changing triggers. The Airglider however has a much denser metallic alloy that improves protection form enemy balistic fire. As an added addition it has a high powered, bottom mounted cannon, that shoots light force energy in a very thin 3 inch radious beam, that can puncture a mountain clean through. 'The Mini Airglider' ' Airglider.png ' A Heroes Inc Mini Skywalker is a small two-man hover craft capable of low-level atmospheric flight. Designed for maneuverability, it's functions are similar to that of a full size Skywalker. The Mini Skywalkers are based on designs originally developed by Ryoji Technology. Each Mini Skywalker is equipped with VTOL capability, turbojet engines and twin cannons mounted beneath the front of the undercarriage. The Inc maintains a supply of these vehicles in a special hangar bay on the Helicarrier. They’re smaller versions of their bigger counter parts, but with dual mounted Gatling guns on each wing, as these double as aerial combat planes and missions that require a more subtle approach. 'Air Cylce' A standard and easy to produce form of transportation for non-flying agents and vigilantes, equip with stealth camouflage via reflecting cells, Mach engine, Solar battery, Dual Machine Guns on each side, retractile shielding for ballistic and automatic, even explosive defense, and a self-destruct function, and direct interface with the smart watch, for GPS and tracking support & grappling hooks. It has a hover function that adverts the wheels to being horizontal, and using repulsor like air currents and magnetic forces, it becomes able to lift itself and hover through the skies at high speeds. It’s stats are as follows: Curb Weight: 680 lbs. Engine: High efficiency miniature turbines Overall Length: 65 in. Overall Width: 32 in. Steering Radius: 0 ft. 0 in. Maximum Cargo: 450 lbs. Maximum Airspeed at sea level: 380 MPH Maximum Rate of Climb: 800 ft. per second Service Ceiling: 12,000 ft. Composed of steel plating, bulletproof metals unless armor piercing or high velocity rounds (repeat assaults will destroy it) 'Walkers' Crafted by the Tech Team at the Inc, The whimsical frog-like design was a comical decision, but the amphibious design allows for submergible travel and long distance jumping augmented by rockets. These adaptations allow the Walker to travel where other vehicles are not able weather it be in deep dark caves, or swampy murkey areas. This is a complete multi-terrain vehicle, able to retract it’s legs, to eject wheels, capable of allowing it to move at 700mph max speeds. Contradictory, it can retract it’s legs, and eject blades from it’s over head area, and become a helicopter for flight purposes or rescues. The Walker is programmed with an artificial intelligence operating system named “Daisy.”, a cloaking device, and dual tank cannons, for breaking obstacles and defense, along with two side mounted armor piercing Vulcan rounds and 6 miniature hydrogen missles. Enemies/ rival clans or gangs *Yakuza Clans *Yakuza Chairmen *Kasihana Police Department *Gang Members Category:Heroes Inc Category:Vigilante Category:PMC Category:Organization